


The World

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [33]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Child Loss, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: March 27th, 1933. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingThe first night Sammy looks after baby Bradley Holt, he couldn’t sleep at all. Not just because the baby wants attention at all odd hours.





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a happy story for this AU, but didn't finish that way.

~March 27th, 1933~

* * *

 

“You’re cute, for coming out of the devil herself.” 

Bradley fussed until Sammy picked him up and cuddled him, to which he quieted down. Aside from his rosy cheeks, or any noise complaints Sammy might get from the neighbours and his sons in the morning, no one would think Bradley was screaming his head off seconds ago. 

Sammy rocked the young child slightly as he walked to his kitchen to grab a bottle of formula. While Sammy thought it was unwise to keep the baby just on formula, Lucy saw feeding him from her own to be an inconvenience towards herself. The only bright side was that formula was what Bradley was used to, and Sammy could feed him without fuss. 

“When you get bigger, and ask all those questions you’re going to ask, I’ll tell you about your mother’s crap. This isn’t even the half of it.” Sammy laughed, and hummed a song as the formula heated and Bradley smiled as he pulled at the locks of Sammy’s hair.

He hadn’t asked to look after Bradley. Lucy had just shown up with him. Her parents wanted her to visit, and she didn’t want them to see she had a baby. Irresponsible, but Sammy saw where she was coming from. He just wished he’d had more choice in the matter. 

Once he had Bradley fed and all after actions done, Sammy walked back to his study. He was trying to get some songs rewritten before Jack started asking about them. Sammy had lost his previous copies, and he was quite embarrassed by that. 

“Johnny says I’d lose my head if God hadn’t screwed it up so much.” 

Bradley, to his credit, looked like he was trying to listen to Sammy’s words. Most likely he just liked the sound of Sammy’s voice. 

Sammy shifted Bradley from the crook of his arm once he made it back to the bassinet. He’d thought to keep it in his study, because he’d be here all night anyways. It was a good move. 

In an instant, Sammy’s buzzy, almost happy mood dropped, and he hesitated putting Bradley down. Why now, after he’d already done this so much with Bradley, was he thinking back to...

Sammy pulled Bradley back close to him, and ran a finger up the bridge of the baby’s nose.  
  
“My daughter... She was about your age when I woke up and found she’d stopped breathing during the night.” Sammy teared up, even as he grinned and tickled under Bradley’s chin, getting another smile from the baby. 

It had been years since he’d been that scared, calling for Eva, calling Johnny, calling for  _ anyone _ . It had been too late for his daughter, and even if his fears were unfounded, Sammy would watch Bradley all night if he had to.

“If I put you down, you won’t do that to me, will you?”

Bradley had no way to really say yes, but his continued smiling and some sort of babble was enough. 

Sammy lowered Bradley down into the bassinet, slowly. 

And while Sammy’s fears would never be calmed, Bradley breathed on during the night. 


End file.
